hopeless dream?
by Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor
Summary: Quelqu'un a devancé Castiel. quelqu'un est allé chercher Sam en Enfer, mais qui cela peut bien être? vous le saurez en lisant cette petite fic. c'est une sorte de clin d'oeil à un personnage de SPN que j'apprecie beaucoup Attention : c'est un Wincest.


À la minute même où il s'était retrouvé dans la cage en compagnie de Lucifer et Michael, une lumière aveuglante les avait submergé. Puis il avait entendu les deux acolytes qui commençaient à s'affoler en reculant vers le fond de la cage. Quoi que ce fut qui venait brusquement d'apparaître, ça leur foutait une trouille bleue. Ensuite, Sam entendit clairement :

« Alors, comme ça : c'est vrai à ce qu'on dit. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, c'est ça ? »

Lucifer et Michael s'étaient tassés tous les deux dans un coin, comme deux enfants pris en faute qui redoutent les représailles de leurs actions futiles et méprisantes. Ils essayaient de se tenir le plus loin possible de « cette chose » oh combien étrange, qui semblait les terrifier à un point inimaginable !

« Je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça ! Nous n'avons fait que suivre les ordres ! Rien de plus ! » Plaida Michael.

« NE ME MANQUES PAS DE RESPECT, MICKY ! » Vociféra « la chose ».

Sa voix faisait tremblait les murs de cette cage immonde et glacée. Sam était recroquevillé dans son coin avec les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'intervenir. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle pouvait bien être cette chose et à dire vrai il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le savoir ! L'atmosphère était quasi irrespirable, mais contre toute attente, dans son coin l'air était en train de devenir plus supportable. Et une faible lumière était en train de l'envelopper délicatement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Lucifer intervenir :

« Nous ne sommes pas à blâmer ! Et ça, vous le savez pas parfaitement ! Ce sont les frères Winchester qu'il vous faut punir, pas Michael et moi ! »

Le sol se mit a vibrer d'une manière effrayante.

« Toi... Depuis le temps que je te connais, tu es toujours, oui toujours en train de rejeter la faute sur les autres !

Lucifer s'avança vers lui et déclara sur un ton sarcastique :

« Il faut dire aussi que si vous n'aviez pas eu l'idée complètement tordue d'intervenir, tout serait réglé à l'heure actuelle ! Mais il a fallu que vous veniez mettre votre grain de sel là-dedans ! Et maintenant c'est le chaos total et vous en êtes le seul et unique responsable !

« Écoutes-moi bien espèce de sale petit morveux ! Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que tu as voulu faire? Laisses moi te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire : Tu as voulu te servir de MOI comme d'une arme, tu as osé me mettre une laisse, à MOI ! Et tu pensais peut-être que j'allais te laisser faire sans réagir ? Sérieusement?

« VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS A INTERVENIR ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN DES 4 CAVALIERS ET VOUS AURIEZ DU SUIVRE MES ORDRES SANS DISCUTER! Hurla l'archange déchu, hors de lui.

« ET TOI, LUCI, TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT ! TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TU PEUX DEFIER DIEU LUI-MÊME ET FAIRE CE QUE BON TE SEMBLE SANS QU'IL N'Y AIT PERSONNE POUR VENIR TE BARRER LA ROUTE ? CE N'EST PAS PARCE DIEU N'EST PAS INTERVENU QUE JE VAIS SUIVRE LE MÊME CHEMIN !

« Vous n'êtes pas Dieu ! Et quoi que vous puissiez dire, Mon frère a entièrement raison ! De plus, les frères Winchester n'ont pas arrêter de vous défier tout au long de leur vie ! Mais vous n'avez pas tiqué une seule fois, à ce propos ! Plaida Michael.

Soudain, l'Archange se retrouva violemment plaqué contre la paroi et se mit presque à suffoquer.

« C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas DIEU. Je ne suis qu'un des 4 Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Mais ce que VOUS semblez avoir totalement oublié, ton frère et toi, MICKY, c'est que je suis l'équivalent de DIEU lui-même. Et ce n'est pas parce que mes frères ont choisi de suivre le plan à lettre que j'allais commettre la même erreur. Et je me permets de vous rappeler que JE suis la seule chose constante dans tous les univers réunis et ce quels qu'ils soient ! Toute chose possède un début et une fin. Même Dieu. Il arrivera bien un jour où je viendrais le faucher.

« OK. Ça nous fait une belle jambe ! Maintenant, la question est de savoir ce que vous êtes venu foutre ici ! Répliqua l'Archange déchu.

Ainsi, c'était Death, un des 4 cavaliers de l'Apocalypse qui était là. Sam se risqua à lever les yeux et rencontra le regard du Cavalier. Il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait y lire. Il ne comprenait pas du tout la raison de sa présence ici. Mais le Cavalier lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir, apparemment il n'en avait pas encore fini avec les deux Archanges.

Puis Death reporta son attention sur Lucifer.

« Eh bien... Voyons voir. Qu'est-ce que je venu faire ici ? Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Je suis juste là, pour récupérer quelque chose qui n'a strictement rien à faire ici.

« QUOI ? MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT DE VENIR ICI ET DE...

Mais Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Death lui cloua le bec d'un geste brusque sans même l'avoir touché :

« Toi, je t'ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire avant que je ne prenne la décision de te mettre tout en haut de la liste des choses immondes à éradiquer de la surface de l'univers! Dieu sait que toi, tu seras un de ceux que je me ferai un malin plaisir de venir faucher ! Oh, ça OUI ! Sans la moindre hésitation, et je te garanti que quand ton heure sera venu, RIEN ni PERSONNE ne pourra m'arrêter !

L'archange déchu lui jeta un regard épouvanté sans pouvoir réagir. Puis il le vit s'approcher doucement du coin où le cadet des Winchester était prostré et moins d'une seconde plus tard, le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse saisit une formidable boule d'énergie aussi brillante que le soleil lui-même. Il déposa délicatement la petite sphère dans sa sacoche et referma celle-ci. Il se redressa lentement et se tourna vers les deux Archanges :

« Maintenant que j'ai récupéré ce que j'étais venu chercher je vais vous donner un bon conseil : que cette malencontreuse mésaventure vous serve de leçon. Et si par malheur pour vous deux, j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite rumeur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je reviendrai ici même et vous devrez en payer le prix. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Les deux archanges acquiescèrent d'un petit mouvement de la tête, sachant qu'aucun autre choix ne leur avait été accordé. Ils savaient parfaitement que parmi les 4 Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, Death était le plus puissant et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas oser le défier sous peine de terrifiantes représailles.

« Bien. Je constate que pour une fois, Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Bon... Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les enfants, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je m'en vais.

C'est là que Michael se décida à réagir :

« Attendez ! Je veux juste savoir une chose !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Micky ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ça ?

Death se fendit d'un sourire narquois et répondit sur un ton moqueur :

« Comme dirait Dean Winchester : C'est juste pour le FUN, cela te convient comme réponse ?

Et quelques secondes plus tard, le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse disparu sans laisser de trace. Laissant les deux archanges se posaient toutes sortes de questions sur ses réelles motivations.

[-]

Quelque part à la surface, Dean Winchester commençait en avoir vraiment marre d'être enfermé dans cette pièce et qui plus est dans le noir quasi total. Il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où il était allé se coucher et le moment présent mais ça commençait à lui taper méchamment sur les nerfs ! Il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce et il ne savait pas du tout comment il avait pu atterrir là dedans !

Il s'était évertué à appeler Castiel encore et encore mais cette espèce de sale con ne daigna pas répondre à ses appels. Puis quelques minutes après avoir blasphémer haut et fort, il entendit la serrure se déverrouiller. La double porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et il s'attendait à voir surgir une quelconque créature démoniaque mais il n'y avait absolument rien derrière la porte.

Il se risqua à jeter un œil et vit les marches d'un long escalier descendre à n'en plus finir. Il commença à descendre les marches et il se demanda l'espace d'une fraction de seconde s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Cependant, ça paraissait bien trop réel pour être un rêve. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin tout en bas et retrouva face à une autre porte. Laquelle n'était pas verrouillée.

Il la poussa et resta sur ses gardes. Il sorti et regarda tout autour de lui. De loin, il entendit le bruit des vagues et se tourna instinctivement. Il se retrouva face à l'immensité de l'océan. Il faisait pratiquement nuit noire et il put voir qu'il venait de sortir d'un phare se trouvant au bord de l'océan. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver ici ?

Il commença à marcher et à s'éloigner du phare vers le parking et quelque chose attira immédiatement son attention. En effet, l'Impala était garée à une bonne dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où il était. Et au fur et mesure qu'il s'en approcha, il put distinguer que quelqu'un était assis sur le capot de la voiture. Et cette personne n'était autre que...

Sam.

Ça faisait à peine 1 jour qu'il était parti pour l'enfer et pourtant il était là, juste devant lui. A quelques mètres, à peine ! Et il semblait en pleine forme ! Dean se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver ! Et pourtant...

« Hey, Dean...

C'était la même voix, le même ton, le même visage, le même sourire. Et Dean pria de toutes ses forces pour ce ne soit pas un rêve.

« Sam ? Comment est-ce que...

« Death. C'est Death qui m'a ramené. Répliqua Sam, en répondant instantanément à la question.

« Death ? Reprit Dean, étonné.

« Yep. Le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse, lui-même. Il est venu me chercher en bas.

Alors, sans chercher à comprendre le comment du pourquoi et tout le reste, Dean franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son frère et se jeta spontanément dans ses bras. Sam répondit à son étreinte avec autant de force que lui. Ils étaient enfin de nouveau réunis. Et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs bouches vinrent la rencontre l'une de l'autre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Soudain, les deux jeunes chasseurs entendirent quelqu'un se racler discrètement la gorge. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et se retrouvèrent face à Death, le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse.

« Navré d'interrompre vos joyeuses retrouvailles, les enfants. Mais il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire avant de repartir.

Dean se détacha de Sam et s'avança presque timidement vers le Cavalier :

« Je... Je pense que je dois vous remercier pour avoir ramener ...

Mais qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Death leur dit :

« Dean, tu as suivi mes instructions à la lettre. Tu as laissé ton frère faire ce qu'il avait à faire et ce même si tout en toi te disait de faire exactement le contraire, alors je pense que c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Considères ça, comme une petite compensation. Déclara le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse avec un sourire rassurant.

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils le voyaient sourire et c'était quelque chose de totalement inattendu et vraiment exceptionnel.

« Une « petite » compensation ? Wow, vous plaisantez j'espère ? C'est carrément...

« Je sais, Dean. Tu n'as pas besoin de le formuler à haute voix. Répliqua Death.

« En tout cas, MERCI... Quel que soient vos réelles motivations, Dean et moi, on ne peut que vous remercier... Déclara doucement Sam.

Le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Toi et Ton frère, vous avez passer pas mal de temps à me défier, et je dirais juste une chose, Sam : à défaut de me mettre en colère, ce qui serait totalement justifié, comprenez moi bien là dessus, cependant, je préfère prendre cela, comme un divertissement. Un agréable divertissement. Car pour quelqu'un d'aussi âgé que moi, l'univers est parfois... On ne peut plus ennuyeux... D'autant plus que... Je suis Là depuis la nuit des temps. Sur ce, prenez soin de vous, les enfants...

Et la minute d'après, Death était parti.

« Wow... Ben, si je m'attendais à ça... Laissa échapper Dean, dans un soupir.

« Yep. Comme tu dis. C'est vraiment étonnant. Et je dirais même que... Finalement, IL est pas si terrifiant que ça.

« C 'est clair que là, je vais réviser mon jugement, à propos de la MORT...

Quelques s'étaient écoulées quand Dean se tourna vers Sam.

« Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais... On en était où déjà ? Demanda Dean avec un petit sourire espiègle. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il enlaça son frère et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient enfin réunis et à présent, c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux car ils allaient pouvoir rattraper tout le temps perdu. C'était à nouveau : SAM et DEAN contre la terre entière, mais surtout : contre le ciel et l'enfer ! Et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit...


End file.
